


the BAU unit watch supernatural

by Sosso2002



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosso2002/pseuds/Sosso2002
Summary: when two weird looking people claim that the members unit have no idea of who the two winchesters brothers really are they have to watch their story. at the beginning of season 12 of CM





	

The members of the BAU unit were hanging out at David Rossi's house when they heard the bell ring –are you expecting someone Rossi? - asked Emily Prentiss that ,only recently had returned in the unit, was seated on the couch drinking a glass of wine with JJ Jerau and Penelope Garcia –no that I know. hello who's there?- the Italian answered the door.

–you are David Rossi, right? My name is chuck and this my sister Amara, can we come in? - A nerdy looking guy on the other side of the door asked while walking in whit the girl (Amara) under the arm. –who are you? how do you my name? - The agent followed them as they entered the living room were the rest of the team was. –a few years ago your team was asked to take part at a man hunt for Sam and Dean Winchester. It's right? -

By now all the agents were ready to out their guns –yes is right- replied Hotch pulling himself between the two strangers and the rest of the team. –Aaron Hotchner you don't need to protect your team from us we are only here to talk to you about the two brothers- -about whom? - this time was JJ that dared to speak to the two in the living room, they weren't easy to read it seemed like the didn't knew humans emotions so they couldn't express any –Sam and Dean- the voice of the girl was one of the more beautiful voices that anyone in the room had ever heard in their life-Winchester? What do you want to know? they were monsters and one of ours agent died while chasing after them- Derek Morgan was becoming impatientwith the two strangers and their questions –we don't want to know anything it's you we want to understand?- -what should we understand?- a very confused spencer Reid asked – Sam e dean, we are ere because we think that someone should know their story, it's pretty long so you could want to sit back and look at the screen – the members of the unit did as asked to not upset the strangers –what do we do now?- -you watch- as Amara said that chuck touched the television that came to life 

 

Lawrence, Kansas 22 years ago


End file.
